Happy Birthday Sakuno
by secondbutton
Summary: What with Ryoma's confusing emotions, Fuji's deviousness, and Eiji and Momo being... themselves, it's sure to be a very interesting birthday for Sakuno. RyoSaku


Woahh. I haven't updated in SO long. Gomen gomen everyone. This is my first try at Ryo/Saku, so don't be too harsh. Enjoy!

* * *

"What? Echizen, she's gotten you a present every Valentine's Day, Christmas, AND your birthday every year for the past three years and you STILL can't find the time to give her a card!? Jeez! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ryoma winced as his senpai yelled over the phone. He was pretty sure he could put the phone five feet away and still be able to hear him perfectly fine.

Besides, it wasn't his fault that Ryuzaki always gave him presents. His only concern right now was tennis. But… and he hated to admit this to himself, he always did hold a secret pride knowing that he was the only boy she ever gave presents to.

"Ok, ok Momo-senpai. I'll get Ryuzaki something."

"That's more like it, Echizen! Now go make your move before anyone else does!" Ryoma mentally pictured Momo grinning at the success of his persuasion. He hadn't changed since middle school. In fact, none of the regulars had. When Ryoma first came to high school, he earned a much coveted regular spot. He beat everyone. Even Tezuka this time. They had the same regulars as in middle school. Yep, nothing had changed. A new addition in the regulars' past times though, was that all of them, Tezuka and Kaidoh included, tried to somehow bring Ryoma and Sakuno together. It was a slow progress. You could say they somewhat succeeded. Ryoma and Sakuno WERE friends now. Best friends actually. Nevertheless, the senpai-tachi's tactics were one to behold. What with Inui's statistics, Eiji and Momo's cajoling, Fuji's devious interferences, and Kaidoh's hilarious attempts at love advice, it was a pretty entertaining sight for an outsider.

"Ahh… So young, so young…" Momo was murmuring. Ryoma could hear Eiji in the background saying, "But Momo! You're only ONE year older than them!" The tennis prince sighed. His senpais really would never change. He hung up and set off to find Sakuno a card.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Meanwhile, at the nearest burger joint, Eiji and Momo were eating.

"Mmm. Echizen hung up."

"Momo, what do you think's gonna happen?" Eiji asked.

"Hmm… Least that could happen is that Echizen will just walk up to her and give her whatever he got her." Momo answered and started on his ninth burger.

"Hnn. Ochibi's like that, eh?" Just then, Fuji walked in and headed toward them.

"Fuji! Wanna eat?" Fuji smiled and sat down, taking one of Momo's burgers.

"So what were you two talking about? I heard something about Echizen."

"Aah… You know, Fuji-senpai, today's Sakuno-chan's birthday. And I've finally convinced Echizen to get her something."

"Mmm… I see." The tensai looked thoughtful for a moment and then his infamous smile slowly creeped up his face. Momo and Eiji glanced nervously at each other.

"I have to go. I'll see you two later. Eiji. Momo."

As Fuji walked out, his eyes opened. 'This should be fun,' he thought.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ryoma was walking down the street of shops, looking for something suitable to give to Sakuno. He had been at this for about an hour now, but he still couldn't find anything. During that hour though, he'd done some thinking. He'd thought about all those times he'd feel just a _little _but of jealousy whenever a member of the male species came near her. How he'd always feel so protective and, let's face it, possessive whenever Tomoka put her in those ridiculous outfits that always had skirts that were way too short. That wasn't all he though about though. ''Her hips are still wobbly, and her hair is still too long, but... she HAD grown. In more ways than one.' Ryoma shook himself, trying to get rid of the thoughts before they became too detailed. 'Baka oyaji... he's getting to me.' Ryoma involuntarily cringed.

He continued walking, pausing at times to give a window a second look. At first, he had only intended to give her a card, but the more he thought about it, and her, he knew he had to give her something more meaningful.

Out of the sports store walked a boy with jet black hair. He was pretty tall, but Ryoma was taller. The daily diet consisting of lots of milk really helped. Ryoma looked at him with disgust clearly etched on his face. 'Ugh. It's Hanabe.'

Hanabe Mameki was an overly arrogant transfer from Kyoto who also happened to play tennis. He thought he was better than everyone, and always had a group of friends with him, praising his supposedly great tennis skills. When Ryoma had beaten him at the ranking tournament, he had thrown a fit. The next day though, he announced that Tezuka and their coach had deliberately ignored his exceptional skills and that he was too good for the regulars anyway. Needless to say, all the regulars hated him with a passion. On top of that, he was excessively obsessed with Sakuno, almost to the point of stalking her.

Ryoma, for his part, walked her to and from school everyday. He had managed to convince himself that he was doing this because, being her best guy friend, he was obligated to protect her from potential stalkers. No, it was not because he enjoyed her undivided attention two times a day, six days a week. But now, his own argument was betraying him. Ryoma was beginning to realize that he DOES like her. More than just his best friend that is. And judging from how his heart skipped a beat every time she smiled at him and how he'd become so disgruntled (though he'd never let it show) whenever she was within a close proximity to him, he was in deep. Very deep.

Ryoma felt relieved as Hanabe walked away from him, no doubt going in search of someone to harass. As Hanabe rounded the corner, Ryoma's cell phone chirped. He looked at the caller ID, sighed, but answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"RYOMA-SAMA!" The unmistakable voice of Osakada Tomoka blared from the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Ryoma-sama, did you forget?"

"Forget what? I know today's Ryuzaki's birthday, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, not exactly. You DO know that her birthday party starts in less than an hour right?" Ryoma mentally slapped himself. He HAD forgotten.

"Thanks Osakada. I'll be there." He hung up and headed to Sakuno's house. He was NOT going to be late for this. It was only after Ryoma rang the doorbell that he realized he still hadn't gotten her a present. 'Shit.'

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Fuji walked out of the sports store, smile still in place. He was feeling satisfied, seeing as his plan was in motion. It was going to be interesting with Hanabe, Ryoma, and Sakuno all under the same roof. Considering Ryoma was finally starting to admit that he had feelings for Sakuno. Fuji had long expected this. He had noticed the early signs before anyone else. He just had to wait for the right time to act on the tennis prince's feelings. Well, Fuji had waited long enough. He was determined to see sparks fly tonight. 'If Echizen wants Sakuno-chan, he'll have to get rid of all the potential threats. Namely, Hanabe. Let's see how you handle this, Ryoma.' And with that thought, Seigaku's tensai went off to the Ryuzaki residence.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Mou… Tomo-chan, isn't this a bit… OVER?" The birthday girl asked her long time friend.

"Not at all, Sakuno! It's perfect! You DO want to impress Ryoma-sama, right?"

Sakuno blushed a deep red at this. All this time, Sakuno still harbored feelings for him. She was glad they had become best friends over the past three years, but still. She couldn't help but want more.

"Hai… Demo…"

"Shh Sakuno. Stand in front of the mirror so you can see your whole outfit." Sakuno did as she was told and gasped. Tomoka was right. It WAS perfect. She was wearing a white, short-sleeved hoodie with the zipper down and a black lace-trimmed tank top under it. The tank top was a bit low and showed off what puberty had given her. Along with that, she had on her favorite white miniskirt with a wide black belt and an oversized square buckle. For shoes, she had on black flats.

Sakuno's gaze went up to her face. Tomoka had done a great job. She had on very light, natural make up. It made her face seem to glow. 'Tomo-chan sure knows her make up.' What really took the cake though, weren't her clothes or make up. It was her hair. She had gotten it cut earlier. It was now just up to right below her chest. Tomoka had kept it down, for maximum effect. Sakuno inspected her hair anxiously.

"Tomo-chan, what if Ryoma-kun doesn't like it?"

"Sakuno, you worry too much. Besides, he's the one who's always telling you it was too long."

The doorbell rang. "Ooh! Sakuno, that's probably Ryoma-sama!"

She was right. Tomoka opened the door and there stood the tennis prince himself. Tomoka noticed he wasn't carrying anything. She reached out and pulled his arm. "Where. The hell. Is. Your PRESENT!?" she hissed.

"Che." He coolly replied. He was NOT going to admit to her that he spent the most of his time daydreaming about Sakuno. Speaking of the birthday girl…

"Where is she?"

Ryoma pushed Tomoka out of the way and was rewarded by a beautiful sight. 'A beautiful sight indeed…' He looked her up and down, taking in all the small details. His inspecting gaze landed on her hair.

"You cut it?"

"H-hai." She was blushing, like always. Ryoma was starting to think it looked cute.

"You always did say it was too long." He smiled. He noticed that he'd been doing this a lot lately.

Sakuno smiled back. She didn't even care he had no present to give her. She was happy that he was here.

Over the course of the next half hour, more and more guests arrived. First were Momo and Eiji, each winking and nudging as each other as they passed Ryoma. Sakuno didn't seem to notice. Next were the rest of the regulars, along with Sakuno's obaa-chan. And then the trio. Katsuo, Kachirou, and of course, Horio. Tomoka made a beeline for her now boyfriend of three months. It had surprised everyone when they found out that Tomoka had landed Horio. HORIO, of all people. They seemed to be happy though. And Tomoka hadn't killed her boyfriend yet, so that was definitely a good thing. After them came Tachibana Ann. She and Sakuno had become pretty close the past few years.

Well into the party, everyone was enjoying themselves. Momo and Eiji were, yet again, 'encouraging' Ryoma to get closer to Sakuno. This 'encouragement' consisted of, catcalling, whistling, pushing, winking, and other forms of embarrassment. The rest of the regulars laughed, clearly entertained at the sight of Ryoma so helpless. Thankfully, Sakuno was preoccupied with her other guests.

The doorbell rang. Sakuno and Tomoka were surprised, seeing as how everyone was already here. Fuji smiled knowingly and watched as Tomoka opened the door. As soon as she could see who it was, she gasped. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here!?"

All the heads turned towards the door and then… nothing. Not a single word. Everyone was stunned into complete and utter silence. It was as if it was a TV show, and someone had pressed the mute button. Then, after a few seconds' recovery, it was like the mute button was pressed again, allowing sound to reverberate throughout the room what with all the murmuring.

"Hanabe? What the hell is HE doing here?"

"Who the hell invited HIM?"

Fuji was the only one who wasn't bothered at all. But of course, no one noticed.

Hanabe walked in, sauntering arrogantly, much to the displeasure of the regulars. Especially Ryoma. He was SEETHING. Eiji glanced nervously at Ochibi, worried that he would actually throttle the guy. He could hear Inui saying, "Chances of a confrontation between Echizen and Hanabe, one hundred percent." The same thought went through all the regulars heads (except Fuji's of course), 'Oh SHIT.'

Ryoma was standing next to Sakuno, and he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Hanabe walked towards them. Sakuno looked up at him and blushed. Hanabe was unfazed though, and kept right on walking.

"Hey sexy." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ryoma tightened his hold on Sakuno's shoulders, his glare challenging Hanabe to say more. Hanabe, being ever dense and an overall idiot, didn't notice the daggers shooting out of Ryoma's amber cat eyes.

Hanabe leaned in close and whispered, "You wanna ditch this place and come with me?" He emphasized the 'ditch' and gave Ryoma a smug look. Ryoma's glare intensified even more, if that was possible.

Something in Sakuno snapped. She had had enough of this guy. Here he was, thinking he could even COMPARE to the people in this room. No. Sakuno was NOT going to be nice to him any more! She was having a good time, and today was her birthday after all. She was going to give this asshole a piece of her mind.

"You know what? No. I DON'T want to come with you. Today's MY birthday and I don't want you here. The door's still open. So leave."

Everyone was shocked. Sakuno never EVER spoke to anyone like this. Fuji and Inui's jaws dropped. This was DEFINETELY not expected.

Hanabe had not moved. His cool façade had crumbled, and he was obviously not happy with the way this had gone. Within seconds though, his uncaring exterior was put back up. He looked at Sakuno and opened his mouth so say something.

"Well, I—"

"Shut up Hanabe. You heard her. Get OUT." Ryoma was still clearly pissed. And this time, Hanabe noticed. He gave him an attempt at a threatening look. Ryoma thought it was rather pathetic.

"Psht. Whatever. I'm too good for all you losers here anyway." And with that, Hanabe walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Again, there was silence.

"YAY! He's gone, Ochibi!" Eiji had been the first one to talk and it seemed as if his outburst was a trigger for after that, there was an agreeing bustle around the room. Fuji smiled. This wasn't how he had planned it, but it was entertaining nonetheless. Inui was hurriedly scribbling, muttering to himself about how he had to gather more, current data.

Sakuno was relieved. She'd finally gotten rid of the guy. She looked up at Ryoma and was surprised to see him smiling serenely at her. It was a genuine, no-bullshit smile. 'I could get used to that…' Sakuno though.

"Hey! You two lovebirds! Come over here!" Ann's voiced pierced through all the commotion. Sakuno and Ryoma blushed, but walked over to Ann anyway.

"Momo tells me he got you to get a present for Sakuno-chan. Where is it, hmm?" Momo and Ann had gotten together about five months ago. It always amused everyone how Ann could manage to ruffle Momo's feathers.

"I, uhh… You see…" Ryoma trailed off, unable to find an explanation. Momo snickered, glad to not be the victim of his girlfriend's persistent questions for once. Ann raised her eyebrow. "Hmm? Where is it Echizen? You can't come to someone's birthday party without a present for them."

By now, everyone was observing what was going on with Ann and Ryoma. Ryoma shifted in discomfort. Then out of nowhere, Eiji yelled, "Kiss her Ochibi! Kiss her!" Shouts of approval echoed throughout the 'audience'. Sakuno blushed redder than she had ever before. 'Ryoma-kun… kiss me?' Ryoma shrugged, seeing as he couldn't get out of this one. He leaned closer, and let his lips touch hers. Sakuno didn't expect him to actually go through with it and froze. She leaned towards him and was about to kiss him back, but he pulled away, causing her to topple into his chest. He caught her in his arms and grinned.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno. Mada mada dane."

Everyone was shocked. They, like Sakuno, didn't really expect Ryoma to go through with it. Again, Eiji was the first to break the silence. "FINALLY! You go, Ochibi! Momo, you owe me money!" As everyone started talking about the new couple, Ryoma pulled Sakuno into a somewhat secluded spot. He kissed her again, taking his sweet time and giving her the chance to kiss back. They broke apart and Ryoma whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Sakuno."

* * *

Press the little button for me. It'll make me very happy. : 


End file.
